


Softer

by cowboykylo69



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Name-Calling, Nudity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylo69/pseuds/cowboykylo69
Summary: Kylo Ren whisks you away to a remote planet to be gentler with you, but he finds it much more difficult than initially planned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The sun blinds you as you walk through the trees, its light peaking through the leaves every now and then. You walk through the grass and through the earth, you bare feet relishing in the feeling, its been so long. The trees break away for a moment to reveal a natural path to a body of water just feet out in front of you and Kylo. A smile stretches across your face, calmness washing over you.

You’re alone.

Alone with only Kylo and the water of this pond on a planet in who knows which star system.

You walk closer to the body of water and your feet meet the earth where the ground becomes softer, the water nearing the tips of your toes. The coolness breathing over your skin so lightly that your breath hitches in your throat.

_So close._

A hand, warm on the small of your back, breaks your trance as well as your eyes, away from the sparkling, ethereal water, onto an ethereal man himself.

Your Kylo.

His freckled skin seems to glimmer in the sunlight, reflecting the random, natural pattern of the water onto the skin of his face, neck and upper torso, now bare form any clothing. Your breath stops short in your throat and you reach out a hand, tentatively, to touch the white skin that sits underneath the constellations painting his body. Your mouth lays softly agape as your fingertips graze him ever so gently, barely a whisper on top of his skin. You tremble, as does he.

Before you can even properly touch him, your hand retracts from his body and back to your side, bunching up the fabric of your dress near your thigh and lifting it slowly.

Kylo’s eyes dart to your bare skin, eyes trailing, following your movements as you pull your dress up, up, up your body in a swift, graceless movement and onto the ground, on top of his clothing which he had removed with such speed, such haste. 

You reveal nothing, nothing underneath but your form, your naked body. Nothing he hasn’t seen before. Now it’s Kylo’s turn for his breathing to stop short in his throat, for his eyes to dart around, unsure of where to land as he tries to swallow your image whole, burn it into his mind so it never leaves him, never. Your shape, your curves, the way your chest heaves up and down, up and down. Your moles, your freckles, yours scars, all of it.

_All of it_. He thinks. _All mine._

Your cheeks heat up involuntarily, you look down, away from him, away from his massive form. Embarrassed maybe, lustful definitely.

With a mind of its own, your foot retracts back, dipping into the cool water just inches behind you. You swallow the urge to flinch at the water’s coolness. You’ve drowned that familiar desire to flinch at much, much more than the simple cool kiss of the pond; the stroke or the strike of Kylo’s hand as it lands without warning across your skin. Once your foot has settled, your other foot follows instinctually. Step after step until everything below your waist is submerged, making your nipples go taught against your burning skin. You dunk your head in one swift movement, letting the water fall down your body, hopefully to entice Kylo further.

“Little one...” He calls after you. That name. You want to laugh. Your head lulls to the side, a dopey, heavy smile caressing your face and your cheeks. You feel drunk.

“Come in.” You call after him.

_You siren, you temptress._

Kylo can only blindly follow the sound of your voice, dumb to your ways, your plans, he would follow you anywhere. And he does, he does, he does.

You watch as the water begins to part for him, swallowing his figure as it did yours and you feel jealousy bubble in you as it touches and holds him in only that way you can. Only you. His muscles sway and contract as he moves further into the water, as you melt further into his gaze, desperate and completely at his mercy.

_Please_ , you hear yourself whisper. Perhaps in your head, maybe out loud, you aren’t entirely sure what you could be pleading for, begging for other than this mountain of a man to come nearer to you, closer to you, to pull you from the depths of this pond and hold you close to him. To save you.

He had brought you here, to this planet, perhaps on a whim. Ever since he met you, he had rid himself of all his other concubines, you would be all he ever needed and he had known that from the moment he laid eyes on you. You were the only one he had ever touched without his usual leather barrier that dressed his hands. The only one he graced with the privilege of seeing his beautiful face, adorned without the mask while he was being intimate with you. The only one he ever needed, no, desired to kiss while he had his way with you. You, you, you.

_You were different_ , he thought. You deserved to be treated differently. That’s where Kylo knew he had to make the effort. Where words failed him, he knew he had to show you how much he cared for you, and break away from his usual, aggressive ways. He brought you here to be gentle, to separate himself from his ship and his life and his place in the galaxy, and focus on being... _softer_ with you.

_Soft_.

A word so foreign to him he felt as though he could not give a definition of the word if asked to.

He thinks maybe he would say your name.

As he crossed the pond to where you stood, his eyes were dark and colourless as they bore into yours. No light can ever touch them when he's like this, no reflection, no shine, no sparkle, nothing. Nothing. Black holes, swallowing everything that comes near them, inhaling and obliterating the smallest bits of light that even comes close. If you’re the siren, he's the big, dark wave that swallowed you whole and drowned you, that made you like this, so tempting, so delicious, so evil.

It’s his turn now for his hand to come out to graze you, to come close to the event horizon of your body, where no light gets out and where no man can return from. The hair on your body stands on edge where his hand approaches you, mere millimetres from your skin, like its aching, begging to be as close as possible to this man, to have just one part of you touch him, even just briefly.

“Please...” You say again, this time you’re sure it was out loud. “Touch me.”

Kylo hesitates, his hand stopping on the absolute edge. You can feel the energy radiating from his hand, you nearly faint from the proximity and the sheer power that exudes from his body, his aura, his ego, his presence. His eyes look into yours, he tilts his head to the side, taunting you.

_How desperate are you really?_ He seems to ask, almost like you can hear his voice in your head, pretending he isn’t as desperate as you are. But he always has control, always. Your eyes flutter close and your breathing becomes heavy, your chest heaving yet again, the skin of your breast nearly coming into contact with his hand and you want to scream, you want to shout about it.

_Completely_ , you think. _Completely, totally, fucking desperate._

You would say that you saw him smirk if your eyes hadn't clamped shut the moment his knuckles came to softly touch the skin of your ribs, directly underneath your breast, grazing them one knuckle at a time, each one, over every rib, tantalizingly slow. You think you moan, whimper, maybe even sob at the gentle stroke of his hand. His eyes dart down to where his hand lays on you, watching as water runs down your body in little rivulets, dancing alongside one another as they fall down the curves of your breast and down your stomach, before they fall back into the sparkling body of water.

Maybe the water is poisoned, Kylo thinks. Why else would he feel so drunk, so light yet so heavy all at once.

One of your hands, idle at your side begins to move, perhaps to grasp onto Kylo’s wrist, maybe to touch his chest, but he’s far too quick and strong and sensed your muscles twitch long before your hand even moved, catching it mid movement before you could touch him. His grip is tight on your skin but you love it. He hesitates for a moment, staring back at you before he slowly brings your wrist up to his mouth and laves his tongue over the thin, paper-like skin, feeling your heartbeat, beat, beat, beat just below the surface. You try not to think about how fragile you must seem to him. How he could end your life without more than a sigh escaping from between his lips from such little exertion it would require on his part. He kisses your heartbeat once, twice, three times; your life quite literally in his hands, and you wouldn't have it any other way. There is no one else in the galaxy that you would trust more with your life than the most dangerous man to ever inhabit it.

“Let me touch you, Kylo.” You beg again, wanting to feel his warm skin underneath yours before your time runs up. You have an hour before you both must return to the ship. Kylo’s head drops as he stares down at the water and away from you for a moment.

“I’m aware of how much time we have.” He says, not in an annoyed way, perhaps he is just tired of your insistent begging, or any reminder of what awaits him when you two get back to the ship; reality, duty, and supremacy. You nod your head understandingly, tilting your head to try to get him to look at you but he keeps his gaze down at the water, watching it ripple in between your two bodies.

It dawns on you that perhaps Kylo Ren is nervous about being… soft. Afraid it might frustrate him to go slower and end up hurting you more than he ever has before, afraid to lash out in an unintended manner.

You test your wrist, pulling on it gently from his grip to see if it loosens and it does, he lets it fall. You slowly bring it up to his face, caressing his cheek, following the scar from the side of his mouth, up, up, up over his face to his eyebrow, and then carding your fingers through his hair. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and you feel the life return to you, finally allowed to touch him. Kylo lets his head drop to your shoulder and in a single movement, tangles his arms around your waist and over your back to hold you to him, your bodies colliding and the water sloshing around like a richotecht of two black holes swallowing each other up to create one angry, unhinged, hungry mess.

He breathes you in, his nose digging into your neck and his rose lips peppering kisses all along your neck, kissing over day old, week old bruises he had left in his wake. He loves to adorn you with them, his bruising kisses. A priceless necklace.

You move your arms to wrap around his shoulders, your hands spreading out over the vast muscles of his strong back, a scorching desert, scratching and teasing the skin there to make him groan into your neck and bite down on an ever-healing bruise causing you to whimper. At the sound alone, Kylo’s hands move from your waist to the underside of your thighs, holding you up against his solid form. You whine and cling to him, his strong thighs carrying the both of you through the water and off to the side.

Not before long, Kylo drops you down gently onto a boulder that sits itself half in the pond and half out, your legs dangling off the side so that they’re still in the water. His large hands wrap around your thighs to part them and make way for his body to rest in between them. Your breath catches in your throat as you try to stop another unnecessary whine from finding its way out as the cold texture of the rock beneath you shocks your bare flesh of your thighs and core, gently scraping against it, a pressure you hadn’t particularly realized you needed.

Kylo is watching you intently, as your face twitches from the cold rustling of the rock against your most sensitive area. He winds his hand through your hair and pulls back, revealing the long expanse of your elegant throat to him and all its beautiful marks that his lips have left in his wake. He takes the briefest moment to admire them, but you can still see his teeth beginning to poke out from underneath his rose petal lips, baring them at you in his usual threatening manner.

“Don’t complain.” He almost sneers, yet a slight smirk dances across your lips. You know he can’t punish you even if you did complain, whine, maybe even cry like you sometimes do. No, there would be no punishments today, no lessons to be learnt, no obedience being taught. Today was about being... _softer_ , and both of you knew that.

Kylo’s hand gently loosens its grip on your hair but he moves it down to your throat, moving to let his thumb trace along the outermost edge of your bottom lip. Your lips automatically part for him, a reflex ingrained in you now after months with him, his body, and his ways.

“Thank you.” You tell him, still not quite sure if he really is nervous or if it’s just your imagination. But you thank him regardless, the thought alone that he wants to be “softer” for you making you too emotional, too sentimental. You press a kiss to his thumb and he sighs through his nose, eyes fluttering close for the briefest moment like a butterfly wing. His fingers twitch around your neck, unsure of what to do next. Maybe you need to guide him a little more.

_Show me_ , you hear his voice in your head. You look at him and his eyes look back into yours like mirrors, maybe you’re nervous too. You ignore the thought, you can lead if it means leading Kylo along the expanse of your body as if he’s never seen, never touched you before. You can lead.

You pull him closer by his hips, his bare length coming to poke against the innermost part of your thigh and you try to ignore it, ignore it for now. There will be time for that back on the ship. Once his body is pressed against yours, your hands run up his chest, nails scratching to leave angry red marks and he suppresses a moan deep in his chest, you feel the rumble on your palms. You think you hear him chanting your name over and over again through his head, like you’re a poison infecting his veins, slowly working your way up to his brain, a slow killer.

You lean forward and dip your tongue out to taste his flesh. It’s salty from his sweat underneath the scorching sun, yet it smells like almonds, it reminds you of home. Your tongue only retracts back into your mouth to gather more saliva before it reaches out for him again, slowly moving across his chest as you spell your name out onto his pecs, one tongue stroke at a time. Before your instincts tell you otherwise, you reach for one of his nipples with your teeth and gently tug on it. 

With a mind of its own, the hand around your throat tightens immensely, pulling you back up to be level with him. Kylo quickly pushes his forehead against yours, holding you to him, his breathing near erratic as he tries to calm his racing heart beat, nostrils flaring with each exhale. You place your hands on his shoulders to keep him from shaking you around too much, his calm demeanor beginning to crack.

You’re not sure if you could classify what you just did to him as trying to get him to submit to you, but there was absolutely no way your Kylo would ever do that in any way, shape or form. At least, not in any manner he would be familiar with.

This would take longer than the two of you had.

“I-... I don’t know if I can…” Kylo begins to say but you shake your head as best as you can with his firm grip still around your throat like a magnificent snake, taunting its meal moments before the slaughter.

_I’m yours_ , you say to him in your mind. You know he’s always listening, you know he hears every moment, every thought, every breath that exists within your being.

_Whatever you need to do, I’m yours. You won’t hurt me._ Kylo lets out a shaky sigh through parted lips, red with frustration, maybe anger at himself. He pushes his forehead against yours a little harder, trying for some semblance of affection. You smile, you recognize it.

“Thank you.” He says out loud and you almost want to scream, it catches you so off guard. Your mouth surely agape, Kylo nearly chuckles. His thumb finds its way back to your bottom lip, swiping over it before he pulls your bodies somehow closer together to tip your head back and entrap your lips with his. Your core rubs against his abdomen as your legs go to wrap around his waist, the cold rock long having heated up from your rising body temperature like a planet on the edge of explosion.

His tongue shoves its way into your mouth and you want to drown in this, drown in him. His kiss makes you want to forget your name and submit more than you already have to him. He swallows your gasps, your moans… your cries, your sobs. You can feel his hand easing itself from your throat to wipe away the tears that stream across your cheeks before you even realize yourself that you’re crying.

“I- I’m sorry I don’t know why-”

“Little one.” Kylo stops you, his voice sweet. You nod your head fervently. You want to make him laugh again, chuckle at how easily he conjures up your emotions, how easily he makes you fall apart and then thank him for it a million times over only for him to laugh again. You’ll be his puppet, his toy, his pet, his fucking empress if he ever were to ask you such a silly question. You would do anything, anything, anything and you didn’t know how to tell him. No words in any language ever existed to describe any part of how you felt. Kylo watches at your apparent turmoil, he tilts your head back up to look at him, your eyes big, eyelashes wet, and your lips red and puffy from kissing and crying.

_So pretty like this._

“Do you remember that word I taught you?” He says instead. You have to think for a moment. The amount of languages this man knows is beyond comprehension and it baffles you every time you hear him mutter something in a tongue you aren’t familiar with.

“Cyar’shebi.” You say after a moment of thought, finally remembering. Kylo chuckles and your heart soars. Proud. Egotistical. He had never told you what the word meant, he had just asked if you were familiar with it and repeated it to you over and over again until you got it right.

“Yes, cyar’shebi.”

_Sweet thing._


	2. Softer (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Kylo succumb to your softer ways? who knows?

_Sweet thing._

Your heart fluttered at the way that word sounded falling off of his tongue and through his lips.

“Cyar’shebi.” You said again, trying to say it the way he did. A language you were unfamiliar with, the words sat foreign on your tongue, sounding wrong no matter how hard you tried to pronounce it properly. You pouted, bottom lip sticking out just slightly, but enough for Kylo to latch onto it with his teeth, earning a whimper from you and a growl from him as he dug his teeth into your plush lip, blood rushing to the affected area.

Effortlessly, Kylo broke from the water, pushing his body up the length of yours with the pure rippling strength of his arms, moving your body to lay down against the rock and settling himself above you, his dick resting against your stomach. You moaned and gasped into his mouth and he swallowed them up with pleasure.

“Tell me you’re mine.” Insecurity ebbed through his very being. He worried that if he couldn’t do this for you, have this one day where he tried to be… _different_ , you would never forgive him for it. This, of course, was nowhere near the truth. But you were slowly beginning to piece together how you could get your Kylo to be softer, to submit to you in the smallest way possible.

“I’m yours, Kylo.” You said without hesitation, your lips not parting from his as you formed the words.

“But are you mine?” You asked and he pulled away to stare at your face. The question confused him. After moments of silence, you pushed further.

“Do you belong to me like I belong to you?” Kylo blinked back at you, as if you were now the one speaking the unknown, forerign language. Perhaps you were.

“I belong to no one.” He stated, completely emotionless. His statement tried to prove to you that there was no room for debate. You frowned, looking away from his intense stare for a moment to try and think of another way you could put this so that he could understand, to think of another way to break him to your mold like he had done to you. 

“Kylo-” He seized your face in between his fingers, smushing your cheeks together, making your lips pout.

“I belong to no one, little girl. Not even you.” He bared his teeth at you again, his eyes flickering ember, quite literally the eye of the storm; engaged and ready to destroy anything in its path. And you just so happened to be the only thing for miles. You choked back a sob, trying to turn your head away from him so he wouldn’t see you cry, but his strength was always overwhelming.

“Look at me when I speak to you, pet.” Unwillingly, you met his gaze again, tears threatening to spill over. His hand moved from your cheeks to your throat, his thumb and index finger threatening to press further into your bloodstream if he found you to be disobedient. You hated the way your body automatically responded to him, a heat rising in your lower belly, no matter how sad or frustrated he made you.

“Yes, _Supreme Leader_.”

The title made his lips quiver and eyes go soft. You only called him by his official title when he would return to your shared quarters covered in dirt, mud, sand, or someone’s (sometimes his own) blood. When he needed to regain control, make him feel superior, powerful, and unstoppable. Of all the times you’ve addressed him as such, he was not expecting to hear it today. Especially when it was supposed to be different this time. Because you were different. _You_.

Fuck.

His exterior was cracking. You didn’t mean to sabotage him like this but you were running out of ideas on how to make him see, how to show him it could be different. And if he hated it, it never had to be this way again.

Kylo was not a cruel lover, nor was he a violent one, but he was demanding, possessive and very, very physical. You had been attracted to him for all of these reasons, seeing past his ‘shortcomings’, if they could even be considered as such. You loved them all, no matter how little you wanted to admit that to yourself or to him.

He was the one who had suggested the need for something different, as much as it surprised the both of you, today was his idea. And now you were beginning to think he wanted you to feel like you were ridiculous for even wanting it, for thinking that he was capable of softness. Words were escaping you, so you just prayed he could hear you in your own head.

_Just let me show you… please let me show you_ , you chanted, searching his eyes for any sort of confirmation that he could, in fact, hear your pleas for him to let you lead him, just this once.

His chest was heavy, breath falling loudly from his nose as his eyes flickered between yours, searching for the answer that you wanted, so he could give it to you, give you what you wanted. That’s all he ever wanted, after all, to give you everything.

“No one… No one else has ever seen me-” He begins to say and you think Kylo Ren might cry. His lip trembles, his chin quivers and eyebrows furrow. You want to kiss them, kiss that familiar line that lives above his eyes but you also want him to feel this, for him to trust you enough to feel this with you. The hand that was wrapped around your throat leaves its place to rest against the rock next to your head. You turn your head over, breathing onto his exposed skin and pressing the smallest kiss on the flesh of his wrist.

_I know_. He doesn’t need to explain himself to you. You know how he feels about his appearance, and regardless of his scar, he has his reasons for dressing the way he does, walking the way he does. Hiding all types of fears, worries and insecurities from prying eyes, minds who indulge too much, think too much about him before he shows them what he’s really capable of at the other end of a saber. He hides for control, and he lost a bit of that with you when he revealed himself that very first time you visited him in his quarters. You would always hold that supreme power above everyone else, including him.

“You don’t understand.” He argued.

“I do, Kylo. I-”

“No.” He cut you off, voice booming in his chest and his hand next to your head that you had been kissing curls into a fist, tremors beginning to flow through him, the impending earthquake. You could feel the heat within him rising quickly, his urge to lash out just bubbling underneath the cooled surface, threatening to spill. As a last resort, you came back to the only effective way you knew how to calm him when all else failed miserably. 

“Yes.” You insisted again. Your hand reaches for the back of his neck, reaching up with your mouth as you pull him down half way to shut him up with a kiss, shoving your tongue insistently into his mouth to stop his cries. You both moaned into each other’s open mouths, or maybe he growled, a searing kiss, burning the both of you at the edges. His mouth was so soft, his teeth were so hard as they bit into your mouth, into your lip, causing you to whimper and cry into his mouth.

“Let me show you. It’s okay.” You said out loud for the first time today. You hand rested on his cheek, thumb dusting across the bone that protrudes beautifully, like a statue. He pressed exactly seven more kisses to your lips before he pulled away only briefly to catch his breath. Your legs wound themselves on his lower back, pulling his body flush against yours, trying to egg him on further to answer you, to give in.

“I want… I need you to show me how.” His voice, just above a whisper as he finally let go. You tuned yourself into his mind, trying to get him to feel you everywhere. It was overwhelming, how powerful he was through the Force. So powerful that he somehow allowed you to see him through it as well, allowing you to see his life and energy force, and manipulate it too. You didn’t think you were Force sensitive, but he made you feel powerful.

_Focus on me, my breathing. See how my chest moves. Reach out to it. Feel my flesh, touch all of it, it’s yours._

Kylo’s eyes closed and his eyebrows drew closer together as they so often do. His hands reached out to you through the Force as well as here on the rock, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin like lightning. His face leaned down further to tuck himself away into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent and moving his hands across your breasts, kneading them, tweaking your nipples as well until you cried out.

You swam around in his mind, the water getting thicker and thicker the longer you were there, colours erupting in every corner, your vision was getting foggy and it was harder to pinpoint what you were looking at or swimming towards. You could see yourself from his point of view, laying underneath him, whithering and moaning as he groped you and touched you, running his hands across your body, kissing and sucking on your neck, leaving fresh new bruises on top of old ones. You could feel his restraint at first, holding himself back from tossing you around like a doll, like he was so used to. The restraint eventually began to fade as he lost himself in this indulgence, this treat; your body that he was now realizing he never got to savour properly.

He had never taken his time like this before. He knew your body well, too well, maybe even better than you did at this point but he had never taken his time to touch so much of you all at once. The earth shook beneath you, the Force bond or whatever this magical place was, was becoming indistinguishable from reality and you were getting lost in his head. You could hear him saying your name, moaning, growling against your skin, different languages fluttering in and out, confusing you further. You weren’t sure if they were his thoughts or actually spilling from between his lips.

“You’re - fuck - you’re perfect.” Kylo moaned into your ear and it brought you back from inside his mind, finally grounding you in the present with him. His lips licked the shell of your ear and your back arched up into his chest above you, his hands sliding down past your stomach to rest above your sensitive nub, your legs spreading wider to make more room for both his torso and now his hand to reach down to your furthest point.

“Kylo, please.” You begged, desperately needing his touch on the most sensitive part of you.

“What do you need.” You whined louder at his quesiton, his fingers skating around the edge of your sex and you were finding it harder and harder to form coherent sentences in your mind.

“Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you, cyar’ika.” Amidst the sexual fog settling in your mind, you noticed the new name he called you and it made you cry out to him. Why was he so good at teasing you?

“You, Kylo. I just need you, all of you, please.” With his free hand he took hold of your chin and angled your face to look at him. When you didn’t immediately open your eyes he tapped your cheek gently with his fingers and your eyelids slowly lifted to bore into his amber ones, flickering gold, the lava erupting from within and you were dying to throw yourself in.

_You own me more than you could ever know._

Perhaps he could never say it out loud but an admission was an admission either way, it was more than you could ask for. Without waiting another moment, Kylo plunged two of his thick fingers inside of you until they were knuckle deep, reaching further than your fingers ever could, stretching you wider than you could imagine. A deep moan released itself from your chest that you couldn’t imagine holding back. As he began pumping and curling his fingers, you lifted one of your arms to shield your face in your own bicep, embarrassed at how hot and desperate he made you so quickly. You bit your soft skin, trying to stifle the wanton moans leaving your body.

The familiar touch of his invisible hands quickly wound itself around both of your wrists, pinning them up above your head, once again revealing your warm face to Kylo. You stared at you like you were the answer to all of his problems, all of his feuds, all of his curiosities, like you held the sun in your hands and you were allowing him to drink from it.

“Beautiful.” He told you, his fingers reaching parts of you that you didn’t know could be reached. You clenched around his fingers as he dragged them incredibly slowly across that spot inside of you that made you see stars. You fought against your invisible restraints, body twisting and convulsing underneath his torso and the powerful hold of the Force. The sounds his fingers were pulling from the depths of you were lewd, the slick wetness dribbling down your thighs was enough to make tears form in your eyes. The quicker his pace got, the closer you got to your release and the louder you became. You were unaware of the words leaving your mouth but you were sure it was just a repeated chant of his name, over and over again into the air around the pond.

“Please, I’m gonna-”

Without a second thought, Kylo pulled his fingers from you and dipped them into his mouth, his tongue curling around his fingers to drink up what you had given him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and you clenched your thighs together at the sight. Fuck you needed this man inside of you.

“Nothing in the entire galaxy could be sweeter than your pussy.” He moaned against your mouth after he leaned down and shoved his tongue into your willing mouth, forcing you to taste the combination of his spit and your cum. You again went to wrap your legs around his waist, this time shifting your hips to try and get him to glide his cock into you. You managed to line yourself up on the very tip of him, the spongy head coming to poke at your opening and you threw your head back when he gave you mini thrusts, teasing you with the beginnings of his cock.

“ _Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease._ ” Kylo looked down at you squirming underneath him, completely broken and desperate and chuckled, leaning down to press his lips directly under your ear.

“I’ll give you everything.”

With one swift thrust, Kylo sheathed his entire length inside of your warm cunt, splitting you openon his cock. Both of your eyes closing from pure, unadulterated bliss and pleasure. You threw your head back, your body arching into his as his hands came to wrap themselves around your waist, his large hands holding you in place against his body. His head fell to your shoulder as he groaned your name loudly, the invisible restraints against your wrists fizzling out as his mind focused in on the sensation of his cock inside the deepest part of you. You grabbed onto his shoulders, your nails sinking into his supple skin, preparing for the rough thrusts that never came.

Kylo dragged out of you at an agonizingly slow pace before pushing himself back into the hilt at the same speed, forcing you to feel every centimetre, every ridge and every vein of his cock, you could barely stand it.

“Kylo, Kylo please I can’t take it.” You whined, your eyes screwed shut as he gave you a few more lazy thrusts, all the while he was groaning into your neck at the feeling of your walls squeezing against him, sucking him in deeper.

“Let me do this I - fuck... I want to feel you, need to feel all of you.”

He lifted his head to look at you as he said those seemingly magic words. You bit your lip and nodded your head, one of his hands coming to hold your face to his, resting underneath your jawand wrapping his fingers at the base of your skull. Kylo pressed his forehead to yours and picked up the pace a noticeable amount, but still slower than either of you were used to.

You both moaned again in unison, your mouths swallowing each other's breaths, moans and pleas for the other to give more, more, more. You looked down between your two bodies, watching as his stomach flexed against your own, his muscles constricting against the skin as he pushed into you, again and again without relent.

Your mind was reeling at the slower pace, you couldn’t help the way your body craved the blunt force of his cock against your cervix that so often made you scream and sob into the bed sheets, wall or empty throne room. You were so used to him being unforgiving and mean, that you couldn’t figure out how to respond to this slower, more… kind side. It was something you could get used to but you didn’t want to allow yourself the luxury of becoming comfortable around him, around Kylo. It would only result in punishment, torment and disappointment.

“You’re so fucking big.” you babbled shamelessly, your words punctuated with moans as your unforgiving nails pierced into the taut skin of his muscular back. Kylo growled and nibbled at your earlobe, making you yelp and clench harder around his dick.

“You take me so well though, look at you… my beautiful girl.”

_Such a little slut for me_ , you heard him say in his mind and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips. Even in the throes of pleasure, lost in the depths of your cunt, Kylo was still managing to contain his darker side and be sweeter to you, softening his words as well as his thrusts. Your fingers curled in his hair at the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss you but he held himself back, instead deepening his thrusts, angling himself differently within you and picking up his pace.

“Oh, _FUCK_!” Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as Kylo dug deeper and deeper into your pussy, finally knocking himself against your cervix with each powerful thrust. Your body went numb with the sharp pleasure and pain that was bursting within your very soul at his thrusts, your back arching, pressing your bouncing tits right up against his firm chest which bloomed red from exertion and pleasure.

“I can’t…. I can’t Kylo I-” The pleasure was blinding, you were losing sensation in your legs and you could feel tears filling your eyes. Your pussy began to flutter around his cock as you neared your orgasm.

“Yes you can.” He grunted, his voice several octaves deeper as it rumbled through his chest, drawing a low whine from you.

“It’s too much…”

“Take my cock like the good girl I know you are.” He moaned your name, maybe he was getting close to. You nodded your head, a silent yes falling from your lips as you let the tears fall, letting yourself go to the complete chaotic bliss of his cock filling you to the absolute brim.

_I’m close_ , you thought, the energy required to actually form the words with your lips and tongue escaping you. You clawed at his back some more with pleasure weak hands, your grip slipping off of him so he grasped your hands, intertwining your fingers and pinning them above your head again, elongating your body to him.

He’s never done that before. Intertwin your fingers. You smile and more tears fall.

_Me too_ , you hear and your thighs clamp tighter around his hips, trying to draw him in deeper. You don’t want this to end, it can’t.

Your glistening bodies move alongside each other as you both near your climax. You finally find it within you to open your eyes and look at the man moving above you and you just cry some more. Behind sparkly tears, he looks magnificent. Cheeks tinted fuschia, lips darker than his cheeks, puffy and parted as moans, growls and your name fall loose from behind them. His eyes open and close lazily, to focus in on the pleasure or look down at you. His brows drawn together in concentration, loose hairs clinging to his face from sweat and the humidity. You do this to him.

_Only you do this to me._

You moan loudly, the tears unrelenting as they fall down your cheek. Even though your body is quickly growing numb, you think you can feel him kiss a few tears away.

You can feel that balloon swelling inside of you and you try to chase after it the harder he thrusts, his hips becoming erratic as you both near the end. Neither of you has to say anything more, you both know you’re right there.

After a few particularly hard thrusts, you let out a high pitched moan and finally cum around his cock, Kylo cursing in your ear as he shoots his load inside of you as well, shoving it deeper and deeper.

_Mine, mine mine._

You cling to him, trying to draw him deeper even after both of you have come, never wanting to part from him, never wanting him to leave your body. You would gladly keep him seated in your cunt for as long as he wanted if he would allow it. You can feel his cock pulsing inside of you, depositing the last drops of cum right up against your cervix until he starts to soften.

Both still panting, Kylo drops his body onto yours, resting his head on your sternum, listening to your heart beat and wondering if it’ll ever go back to its normal pace. He gently draws circles over your skin, maybe he’s writing his name on you like you had done to him earlier. You laid like that for a small eternity, energy flowing between you two like the pond and waterfall that now seemed so far into the distance.

“You’re the only thing I'm scared of.” Kylo admits, finally breaking the silence. If your heart rate hadn’t returned to normal by now, it surely must have just stopped in your chest.

Utter confusion filled you. Kylo rustled on your chest, still not looking up at you but that was okay, he sensed your confusion. He grasped your breast in his hand and lazily kneaded it, comforting you as well as him, occasionally brushing his thumb across your nipple. Combing your fingers through Kylo’s damp hair, you looked up to the sky to see the Star Destroyer floating in the near atmosphere. Kylo continued,

“You’re the only person who could really hurt me.”

No words came to you in that moment, shock washing over you at his admission that you never thought would come. Never thought would break through him. 

In a moment of perceived weakness, Kylo Ren had finally admitted to you that you hold a supreme power over him. Nothing but you, your lips, your body, your voice, your pussy, your laugh, you, you, you, You. Nothing but you could break him. You were his true reigning emperor and he kneeled only to you.


End file.
